The present invention generally relates to an interactive mat for enhancing the cognitive skills of individuals.
Benefits of walking in a Figure-8 or “Infinity Walking” are known. Infinity Walk® is a therapeutic method for progressively developing coordination and certain areas of cognitive functioning. It is typically used with compromised individuals such as those with brain injuries or learning disabilities. Teachers and therapists use it to improve some of the essential foundation skills that must be mastered before learning can occur.
A beginning student or patient learns to walk smoothly in a figure-eight pattern while looking at an object or person across the room. As they become able to do that consistently, other physical and mental activities are added to the coordinated walking. An advanced walker can maintain a smooth figure-eight walk while doing several other activities, e.g., simultaneously gesturing and doing mental arithmetic as they converse with their teacher or therapist.
Infinity Walking can be done under a variety of conditions: indoors or outdoors, on foot or when riding a wheelchair, therapeutic riding horse, or other means of seated ambulation. There are systems of curved handrails that facilitate Infinity Walking by those unable to stand or walk on their own.
Developed in the 1980s by clinical psychologist Deborah Sunbeck, the Infinity Walk® is based on studies of cognitive science, neuropsychology, and practical applications of EEG research on lateralized readiness potential. It strives to improve the sensorimotor functioning of those who practice it. In developing the method, Dr. Sunbeck also applied knowledge of social facilitation and intrinsic motivation to the task of creating a self-motivating method of physical and mental skill-building that would help the user develop resilient self-regulated learning strategies for future challenges.
Infinity Walk® is used in fields including elementary education, special education, physical therapy and occupational therapy. It has been used by U.S. physical and occupational therapists in the rehabilitation of persons with brain injuries. It has been recognized as a particularly effective activity in developing multisensory integration in occupational therapy, including some clients with learning disabilities. In a 1993 study, learning disabled elementary school students who completed an Infinity Walk® program showed significant improvement in reading readiness, word identification, word comprehension, and reading passage comprehension. See https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infinity Walk
Dr. Sunbeck claims that the walker should look at a fixed point while walking in a FIGURE-8. However, the walker must work up to the skill level of being able to multi-task the movements required to infinity walk, while also looking at a fixed point while walking. The present invention was created to facilitate such multi-tasking skills.
Dr. Sunbeck obtained two patents on her Infinity Walkabout® handrail system, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,708,676 and 7,115,071.
Infinity Walk® (a registered trademark of Dr. Sunbeck) is a promising method for accelerating learning and performance for many adults and children. Infinity Walk® is a fun, self-paced, and intrinsically rewarding program that trains and prepares individuals for successful action in life, academics, and career.
The method is both very simple and quite profound. This paradox comes from the foundation of the method being anchored to a seemingly simple repetitive movement: walking in a figure-eight pattern. The systematic refinement of this movement and the careful timing of additional multi-tasking skills to the basic movement enables the potential for profound change in the Infinity Walker. The unique way in which the figure-eight movement pattern is progressively combined with sensory, perceptual, language, cognitive and relational skills can produce positive change in the whole person, on every level of growth. The Infinity Walk® theory and method are applicable to all models of learning: developmental, remedial and accelerated/gifted learning.
Infinity Walkers don't need to “walk” to benefit from the method. Infinity Walk® practice can be assisted by the use of children's strollers, wheelchairs, and therapeutic riding horses. For those needing some walking assistance, the Infinity WalkAbout® handrail system offers adjustable height and width, single or double assistive railing for practice of Infinity Walking. This also allows older seniors to benefit from natural daily ambulation, and the Infinity Walk® method, with support close-by throughout the figure-eight track.
Additional benefits can be gained by adding “Infinity Swimming” to aquatic exercise programs and “Infinity Crawling” to children's play.